Insomnio
by Zaichikom
Summary: Shuichi insomne, Eiri intenta hacerlo dormir


_ADVERTENCIAS:  
Este fic está basado en un shounen-ai  
Contiene detalles de la trama y el argumento de la serie 'Gravitation'__  
Y ya saben, por más cariño que les tenga, los personajes no me pertenecen... _

**INSOMNIO**

Por centésima vez en la noche, el hombre rubio percibía cómo el joven que yacía a su lado se acomodaba entre las sábanas.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Eiri con cierta nota de fastidio.

Shuichi simplemente volvió a darse vuelta hasta quedar detrás de Eiri.

– No puedo dormir... – confesó en un susurro.

– No es mi culpa... – respondió Eiri, rodando sobre su espalda para enfrentarlo.

Un sonido gutural como respuesta.

– Eiri...

– ¿Hm?

– Eres escritor

– ¿Y?

– ... podrías contarme una historia para dormir.

Eiri frunció el entrecejo, dispuesto a dar un discurso acerca de que él jamás haría semejante idiotez, pero se contuvo, al ver la mirada fija de Shu en él. Dio un resoplido, buscó a tientas en la mesa de luz el interruptor del velador y tomó un libro con el que pensaba matar de aburrimiento al vocalista de Bad Luck hasta que se quedara dormido.

– ¡Nooo! – se apresuró a chillar éste. – Quiero que sea tuyo.

Eiri se levantó de la cama otra vez, depositó el libro en un estante y volvió a la cama con uno de su propia autoría. Sin embargo, Shuichi volvió a protestar.

– ¿Y entonces qué quieres?

– Quiero que inventes uno para mí

Eiri suspiró y tomó su lugar al lado de Shuichi, el cual se apresuró a abrazarlo por la cintura, sonriente y expectante. Él dejó caer su brazo, rodeando a Shu, tomó aire y, sintiéndose realmente tonto, miró al frente intentando concentrarse.

– Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo...

– ¿Hace cuanto?

– No sé... mucho...

– ¿Pero cuánto...?

– "Mucho, mucho tiempo"... Había una vez un molinero que le mintió al rey diciendo que su hija transformaba la lana en oro...

– Ese ya me lo sé.

– ¿Ah, sí?

– Sí. El nombre del duende esRumpelstiltskin

– Ah... bueno. Probemos otra vez... Había una vez, en un país muy, muy lejano, una princesa que...

– Anoche vimos Shrek...

– Está bien. Una niña fue a visitar a su abuelita, y por no seguir las indicaciones de su madre, el lobo la... se la comió.

– Ese es muy corto. Y no es agradable.

– Okay... Había una vez... un niño muy tonto que intentaba darle fama a su banda...

– ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– Ern... Shind... Shin. Un escritor muy apuesto y de gran fama tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse con él en el camino y le dijo que dejara todo porque no tenía talento.

– ¡Pero si eso es muy cruel!

– Oh, pero luego el cantante va y lo busca para...

– ¿A quién?

– Al escritor...

– ¿Cómo se llama?

– ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber?

– ¡Eiri!

– Okay. Shin persigue a Eiri...

– Pero nooo…

– ¿'No' qué?

– Nada...

– Shin persigue a Eiri para que éste le pida disculpas...

– Shin persigue a Yu...

– Okay. A Yu, entonces... para que le pida perdón por lo que dijo.

– Eso es muy egoísta...

– Sí¿no?

¡Pero Yu jamás habría ido a pedírselas...!

– Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría?

– ¡Por haber sido tan frío!

– Pues no. Ya que Yu es un tipo tan frío... Digo, respetado, le importa tres pimientos haber herido o no al cantante con su comentario, así que no cambia de opinión.

– Ah...

– Entonces, Yu va al concierto que Shin había mencionado en el que cantaría, pero no lo esperaba, así que se sorprendió tanto que se quedó helado en medio del escenario. Pero llegó Super-Kuma, su ídolo, y lo rescató de la vergüenza, cantando junto a él. Su banda aumenta aún más su fama y Shin se muda con Yu, pero unos tipos malos quieren hacer que Shin no triunfe. Entonces Yu los amenaza y...

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque eran muy malos...

– Ah... ya veo...

– Yu intenta alejarse de Shin, porque se da cuenta del daño que le provoca y...

– ¡Eso es muy triste!

– ... ¿me dejas terminar? Shin le pide que le cuente aquél secreto que guardaba, y el escritor le dice que asesinó a su maestro...

– ¿Por qué haría algo así?

– ... porque había intentado aprovecharse de él cuando era pequeño. A pesar de conocer esto, Shin insiste en quedarse a su lado y llevan una vida juntos, hasta que Yu intenta alejarse de él otra vez, pero Shin lo persigue y lo convence de seguir con su relación.

– ¿Y se casan?

– Ern... bueno.

– Hmmm... Sinceramente, este cuento no tiene sentido, Eiri. ¿Por qué Shin perseguiría a un extraño, solo para exigirle que se disculpe¿Y por qué Yu va al concierto de Shin, luego de decirle que no tiene talento¿De dónde salió Super-Kuma¿Y si fue él quien cantó, no tuvo que haber sido él el que aumente su fama, y no la banda de Shin¿Cómo es que Shin va y se muda con Yu, así nada más¿Y esos tipos se rindieron fácilmente luego de que Yu los amenazara¡De verdad tenía que ser un hombre muy peligroso¿Por qué Yu insiste en alejarse de Shin¿Por qué no fue sincero con Shin desde un principio¿Y por qué Shin lo persigue¿Realmente está tan enamorado de él¿Y cuándo se confiesan su amor¿Cómo es que terminan casándose? Tu historia es muy poco convincente...– murmura un Shuichi somnoliento, aún abrazado a Eiri.

– Es la última vez que intento inventar una historia para que te duermas. – respondió el escritor, resoplando fastidiado.

**FIN**

_17/08/07 - 16:00_

_N/A: Hace mucho que no escribía un fic... Este está inspirado en lo que me hizo pasar una amiga una noche que quedamos en la casa de otra chica. Fue divertido... pero al final, solo tenía ganas de matarlas... a ambas... _


End file.
